laytonocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morra Fallow
"The hardest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return" Morra Fallow, or "The Groke", is one of the characters in Orchestra of Wolves: Part 1 & 2. She works for the MI. Profile Appearance She wears a dark grey suit and black boots with a slight heel. Her hair is deep violet and worn half up, half down. She also wears a grey eyepatch. Personality It was said by another agent that "Morra Fallow sucks the life out of everything around her. Even candles refuse to burn in her presence. She is utterly hollow and souless." She is incapbable of expressing emotions and always speaks in a formal manner. Because of this, the MI prize her where as other people fear and avoid her. Morra herself is incredibly lonely and is unable to form any kind of relationship, which makes herself her own worst enemy as she seeks a warmth and love she is incapable of feeling. Plot Early Life Whilst on a mission, there was an explosion that caused a window to break near where Morra was. Some of the shards entered her right eye and rendered her blind. As such, she removed the eye ball itself on the conclusion that it was now useless to her. ''Orchestra of Wolves: Part 1 - The Greatest Riddle of All'' (to be added) ''Five Cigarettes Later Even in this story, little is revealed about Morra. She still maintains her position as a top sniper, and she is placed deep in a top secret mission that is never fully explained. She remains twenty years of age for the entire story. Her first appearance is when she requests Emmy's assistance on a mission in a misguided attempt to sever Emmy's ties with the MI. The second time she appears is to bear witness to Lando shooting Reader. Before this incident, she had visited Fawne and Louam at Julian's home (which is the one and only time she is ever in that house). Louam took an instant liking to Morra. Images ''All artwork was created by either Chrononaut, SophiaDescole13 or both. morra_fallow_the_groke_by_drakey616-d4xris1.jpg Morra.png Louamxmorra.png Trivia *A mutation in one of her genes caused her iris to lack pigment, hence the red/pink colour it has. *The same mutation also caused her sense of touch and pain to be significantly dulled as a side effect so she hardly notices if she has injured herself. *She tries to grow flowers but they always wilt. *Morra is the German name for the Groke. *The Groke is a fictional character from the Finnish childrens' programme "The Moomins". The Groke kills anything it touches and is a thing of horror even though it only wishes to be loved. *Morra once attempted to own a puppy. However it soon died in her care. *She's the top sniper at the MI and has a large number of kills under her belt and is primarily used for assasinations. She is not used for subterfuge as such due to her inability to act. *She has a personal legal team assigned to her to support her with assasinations. *She eats at restaurants as she is unable to cook. *Morra is fluent in German. *Although she is totally unfeeling, she is in fact a very good person to go to for advice as she shows no bias. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Chrononaut's OCs Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Five Cigarettes Later Characters Category:Altava-Ascad Family Category:Altava-Ascad Family Category:Altava Family Category:Ascad Family